Tamaki's Predicament
by BakaxInfinity
Summary: Post anime. Haruhi Fujioka is an accomplished criminal justice attorney. What happens when an old friend, Tamaki Suou, has been accused of murder?
1. Predicament!

AN: This is my first FanFic, and as a guy who loves Ouran, I hope i don't butcher the series for you. yeah... alright READ IT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka has been working as a lawyer for the past three years. She has made a reputation as one of the best lawyers in Japan. Even though she loved her job, she still looks back on her times spent with the Host Club. At first she did not want to accept it, but she really was starting to miss the guys.

Putting that thought aside, Haruhi reviewed the files for her next case. Her telephone rang and a frantic yet familiar voice screamed into the speaker, "HARUHI! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Slowly, Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, is at you?" she asked, annoyance building in her voice.

"Three big burly guys walked into my office with dark suites saying that they are here to take away my father's business! Kyouya told me to call you and ask for your assistance."

Haruhi looked at her desk and sighed. There was no way she could help Tamaki with his predicament. "Sorry Senpai but I am going to be busy for the next month."

Suddenly, she heard a small whimper, and instantly an image of Tamaki's puppy dog eyes rang in her mind.

"Okay Senpai, I will open an appointment for you next month."

"HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?"

The door burst open, and rose pedals drifted into the office. The silhouette of a tall, lean man stood in the doorway.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged her with a suffocating intensity.

"Senpai, I don't have time for you right now. GO HOME!"

With his head down low, Tamaki trudged out the door. As Haruhi returned to her desk, she heard scratching and the familiar sound of her sempai's whimpering. Rolling her eyes yet again she made her way to the door and discovered Tamaki in a fetal position with a picture of him and herself back in the days of the Host Club. As Haruhi crouched down, she grinned and said, "Okay, Senpai, you win. I will take you as my next case"

In an instant, Tamaki jumped up on Haruhi like a hyper active puppy dog.

" So Senpai what did you do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Apparently I killed someone"

* * *

This is just the beginning of Tamaki and Haruhi's little predicament. Next chapter will be completed as soon as possible. I will get more work done when school lets out. don't forget to R/R!


	2. Little Black Book

AN : I have been so busy, sorry everybody! Finals are almost over so i can spend a bit more time on this. Anyway! THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Haruhi blinked.

"Wait… what? Well now I know your innocent. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Those big burly guys told me that the week of the murder was the same week I was out on business. The murder happened in France when I was in Japan. I was working on a deal with the Hitachin twins, then I went to a banquet at Honey and Mori's new Dojo."

Haruhi cleared her desk and sat down. "Anyway, how long until you need to be in court Senpai?"

"Two weeks," said Tamaki.

"Two weeks! Senpai, when did you last see those men in the dark suites?"

"Oh, about five months ago"

"WHAT THE HELL SENPAI! Why did it take you so long just to get a lawyer? I mean you are filthy stinking rich!"

Tamaki cowered in his chair and whimpered quietly. Haruhi rolls her eyes and flipped through her paper work. Then Tamaki shouted ,"I have been black listed or whatever its called!" Tamaki pulled out his little black book and flipped through the pages. "See! These are all the lawyers I have tried to get but, they all kicked me out"

Haruhi looked through all the names and saw that the last name on his list was her name. "How did you know I was a lawyer! We stopped talking after Ouran Academy!"

"Kyouya gave me a list of lawyers, and you were my last resort. Well then, Haruhi, will you be my lawyer?" Tamaki let out his hand to her and grinned.

Haruhi sighed, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay Senpai, I will help you."

"Great! Then we are off to France."

Two of Tamaki's servants grabbed Haruhi and escorted her to the limousine parked outside her building. From there, they sped to the airport and quickly boarded Tamaki's private jet.

"You know, Senpai, after all these years, I am still not used to being abducted and taken places I don't want to go to." said Haruhi with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "I don't have any money on me right now so how am I going to pay for a hotel?"

"Well Haruhi, I have taken the liberty to take all your clothes and send them to your hotel room. All expenses are paid and you don't have to worry about anything."

Haruhi grabs Tamaki's shoulders and screamed

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO INTO MY HOUSE AND GO THROUGH MY CLOTHES YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

Tamaki ran into the bathroom to escape Haruhi's rage. In the process, Tamaki knocked over a briefcase and the contents spilled on the floor. A newspaper caught Haruhi's attention, and her eyes opened in shock to discover who the victim was. It was Éclair Tonnerre.

"Now you know you know who died, Haruhi"

A familiar voice came from the back of the jet, a tall figure emerged from the shadows.

"Kyouya Senpai! How long have you been back there?"

"Oh not long, I was visiting my family, and now I am heading back to France with Tamaki. We are business partners after all.

Haruhi sat down and cleared her throat. "So what happened to Éclair?"

"They found her body in her summer villa in France. Her body was horribly mutilated, and she was shot in the back of the head. A gruesome death I would say. But, all evidence points towards Tamaki. They found his wallet, and bits of his hair on her body. Haruhi, are you listening?"

Haruhi was putting all of the pieces together and finally came to a conclusion

"Tamaki Senpai said he was working with The Hitachin brothers and went to a banquet at Honey and Mori Senpai's new Dojo. So all we have to do is get them to defend Tamaki Senpai."

"I wish it were that simple Haruhi, but, The Hitachin brothers are somewhere in America working on a new clothing line, and Honey and Mori Senpai are training in an unknown location.

A look of defeat came upon Haruhi's face

"There is one person who can help us Haruhi." Kyouya grabbed a telephone and made a call "Hello? Dear, yes its me. We need to see you quickly… uh huh, Tamaki and I are heading back to France, we found a lawyer… yes… I see… I will call you when we get back. Okay love you bye!"

Haruhi stared at Kyouya with a look of amazement "I didn't know you were married Senpai. I have never heard you talk to a girl like that before."

"Enough about that Haruhi, she will help us locate and find the others. Right now I have to work on some paper work so make yourself comfortable and enjoy the flight."

"Haaaaruuuhiii. We just landed wake up" whispered Tamaki

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, they were in France. Kyouya and Tamaki escorted Haruhi off of the jet and into another limousine.

"I need to go see my wife, she has just obtained all of the information we need to locate the others" said Kyouya

Haruhi stared out the window and watched everything go by.

"I have never left Japan, this is amazing!" Haruhi exclaimed

Tamaki blushed after seeing Haruhi let out a big smile

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS SO HAPPY!"

The limousine pulled up into a private parking garage and the three got out. From there they walked to an elevator and ascended up the building. A beautiful view of Paris lit up Haruhi's face and she pressed her face against the glass window

"Wow! Its so beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you Haruhi." whispered Tamaki

"What was that Senpai? I didn't hear you"

"I didn't say anything, you were hearing things, it was probably Kyouya's stomach!"

When the elevator door opened, Haruhi found herself submerged in everything Anime. She had found herself in a giant anime store. Looking around the store, she realized people were wearing Ouran Academy uniforms.

"Hey guys, why is everybody wearing our old uniforms?

"Oh you didn't know? My wife secretly produced a manga about our times in the Host Club. See? We have an anime as well."

Kyouya grabbed a manga off of the shelf and showed her

"Ouran… High School… Host Club. Figures."

A familiar laugh echoed throughout the store, and the ground began to quake. Renge Houshakuji emerged from the center of the store. Renge quickly jumped off of the platform and into Kyouya's arms

"We have to make this quick, we have to go to my lab."

Renge grabs Haruhi and pushes her to the back of the store

"Wait! What about the others!"

"They have some business to take care of, its going to be just you and me" says Renge while frantically pushing Haruhi

Renge pushed Haruhi towards the arcade, where a lone Tekken 4 cabinet stood by itself. Renge approaches the cabinet, and enters a combination on the buttons.

"Renge, I think that would be too easy for somebody to figure out. I mean, what if somebody plays on this machine."

"Oh don't worry, nobody ever plays this game. They are too busy playing Tekken 6"

Renge pointed at a crowded corner, where a bunch of gamers are screaming and flailing their arms. The Tekken 4 cabinet sunk into the ground and revealed a secret passage way. Haruhi and Renge both went inside. Inside was Renge's lab, a laboratory you would see in a Frankenstein movie. From their Renge turned on her giant computer and the monitor revealed a map of the world. Profile pictures of the Hitachin Brothers appeared on screen."Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, located in San Francisco, California" said the computer

Renge grabs Haruhi's shoulder and says "Well Haruhi, the adventure has only begun…"

* * *

GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! I have more tricks up my sleeve so stay tuned! As a Bay Area native, I had to pay homage to the city i love the most. I love San Francisco! So next chapter i am putting Haruhi and Tamaki in the chaotic city of San Francisco. Don't forget to R/R


End file.
